Angels
Angels are winged spiritual entities created by God. They're native to Heaven. Although both angels and humans were created by God, angels are very different and are supernaturally superior to humans. Their true form is nothing less of righteous monstrosities, ranging from two to six wings, and sometimes four faces (one of which is a lion), and can be as tall as skyscrapers. Types of Angels Canon *Archangels *Grigori *Seraphim *Angels *Cherubim *Rit Zien *Intelligence Angels *Fallen Angels *Nephilim Fanon *Powers *Renegade Angels *Ruler *Ophanim *Fledgling *Mongel Fanon Angels Archangels Arch *Lucifer (Arch) *Samael (Arch) AtlantisUchiha *Archibald *Samael (AtlantisUchiha) *Gabriel (AtlantisUchiha) *Mavis Light and Dark *Michael (Light and Dark) *Lucifer (Light and Dark) *Mary (Light and Dark) *Gabriel (Light and Dark) The End (Again) *Michael - The End (Again) *Samael - The End (Again) *Lucifer - The End (Again) *Gabriel - The End (Again) † *Raphael - The End (Again) † The Primordials * Michael (The Primordials) * Lucifer (The Primordials) * Raphael (The Primordials) * Gabriel (The Primordials) Darkness Rising * Michael (Darkness Rising) * Lucifer (Darkness Rising) * Raphael (Darkness Rising) † * Gabriel (Darkness Rising) The Great Return * Michael (The Great Return) * Lucifer (The Great Return) * Uriel (The Great Return) * Menadel (The Great Return) * Raphael (The Great Return) * Samael (The Great Return) * Gabriel (The Great Return) Daughter of Heaven and Hell * Michael (Daughter of Heaven and Hell) * Lucifer (Daughter of Heaven and Hell) * Raphael (Daughter of Heaven and Hell) * Gabriel (Daughter of Heaven and Hell) Others *Michael (Lord Darkseid) *Matorius *Samael *Samael (Holy War series) *Ezekiel (Mortal Chain) *Azrael *Nathan Winchester *Jesus 'Powers' The End (Again) *Joseph *Barbatos (disgraced) *Jedediah *Nazareth † *Ezekiel *Abel *Camael *Isaac *Raguel *Gideon † 'Grigori' The End (Again) * The Grigori ** Tamiel ** Eligor Daughter of Heaven and Hell * Gadreel (Daughter of Heaven and Hell) * Andras (Daughter of Heaven and Hell) Darkness Rising * Samyaza * Gadreel * Araqiel † * Azazel * Bezaliel † * Baraqiel The Great Return * Samyaza * Gadreel * Ariel * Tabris Others *Zephan Ruler *Principalitie 'Ophanim' *Shachath 'Seraphs' The Primordials *Castiel (The Primordials) *Gadreel (The Primordials) The Great Return * Seraphiel (The Great Return) * Abdiel (The Great Return) * Azrael (The Great Return) * Castiel (The Great Return) Others *Castiel (Light and Dark) *Evtoth (deceased) *Thiel *Shay *Samyaza *Aaron *Ezekiel (SeventeenStepsFromHell) *Alternate Zachariah (A Sacrilegious Life) *Clairstiel (zangetsu13) Daughter of Heaven and Hell * Castiel (Daughter of Heaven and Hell) * Duma (Daughter of Heaven and Hell) 'Angels' The End (Again) *Zepar *Dagiel *Simon † *Azrael † *Barachiel † *Marilyn *Nathaniel † *Stephen *Gadreel *Saleos *Amos *Anita † *Hannah The Primordials * Joshua (The Primordials) * Anna (The Primordials) * Zachariah (The Primordials) * Balthazar (The Primordials) * Metatron (The Primordials) Others *Barachiel (Arch) *Angelica (deceased) *Taylah *Marcheaux *Lancelot *Gawain *Percival 'Cherubs' 'Rit Zien' Nephilim The End (Again) *Nephilim **Mikhail **Jane † **Alan Samson **Edmon Fuller **Glena Fuller **Wilson Groves Darkness Rising * Jack (Darkness Rising) Supernatural * Turiel * Raphael (Apocalypse World) * Adriel * Shamsiel * Penemue * Samsaveel * Diari * Hadraniel * Aarin *Baradiel *Navaa *Afriel *Ariel *Dina *Emmanuel *Haziel External links *Angels on ''Supernatural'' wiki Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Angels Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:God's Creations Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 13 Villains Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Season 14 Villains Category:Season 15 Characters Category:Season 15 Villains